Anniversaires
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Une année de la vie de Van, Hitomi et leurs amis à travers de quelques fêtes. VanHitomi AllenMirana. One Shot


ღ **ANNIVERSAIRES **ღ

ღღ

ღ

_Un one shot assez long que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si je dois continuer à écrire ce genre de chose où s'il vaut meiux que je laisse tomber... _

_Une année de la vie de Van, Hitomi et leurs amis à travers de quelques fêtes. _

ღ

ღღ

Elle courrait le plus vite possible, bousculant au passage quelques étudiants rêveurs. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'ils changent de salle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce jour là, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un quart d'heure pour manger et rejoindre l'université depuis le Parc des Sports qui se trouvait à dix minutes de là en bus ?

La jeune femme déboula au dernier moment dans la salle, sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades. Les joues roses, elle s'excusa de son retard avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de se concentrer sur le cours qui venait de commencer.

**7 décembre**.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses conseillers s'extasier sur la fête de Solstice d'Hiver qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Nombre de personnes importantes se déplaceraient pour se joindre aux festivités, les fêtes fanéliennes des Solstices étaient réputées dans tout Gaïa. Il avait le pressentiment que les hommes qui lui faisaient face avaient d'ailleurs dans l'idée de prolonger les fêtes jusqu'au jour de la Passation des Portes… Il soupira silencieusement. L'idée était bonne, mais elle allait impliquer une effervescence monstrueuse dans le palais pendant des semaines. Lui qui aimait tant la tranquillité s'interrogea sur les possibilités d'exil qui s'offraient à lui…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Elle plissa le nez, mécontente. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'arrive pas à retenir cette notion ? Elle en avait pourtant entendu parler et reparler de ces auteurs, de leurs approches et ainsi de suite ! Zut, elle aurait du savoir tout cela !

Les partiels étaient fixés moins d'un mois plus tard et ses révisions n'étaient guère avancées… Pourtant il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte avec les honneurs cette année-là. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle si elle souhaitait pouvoir poursuivre ses études dans l'université de son choix !

Elle ressentit la vive envie de tout envoyer en l'air, mais elle s'abstint, se contentant de se lever et de faire quelques pas pour se calmer. Depuis plusieurs années elle avait trouvé dans les études un moyen d'oublier tout le reste. Mais si celles-ci devenaient une source de malaise, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait pouvoir continuer à s'en sortir…

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui s'était insinué en elle, mais un visage apparut immédiatement derrière ses paupières closes. Elle les rouvrit immédiatement. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Bon sang, cinq années avaient passées ! Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui ?

« Idiote ! » grinça-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle aurait tant voulu oublier. Oublier pour effacer cette douleur lancinante. Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce qui s'était passé des années plus tôt resterait encré en elle pour tout le reste de sa vie. Parce que ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changée. Au début elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais avec le temps, elle s'était sentie changer… Après tout, on ne sort pas d'une aventure comme celle qu'elle avait vécue sans séquelles… Et puis il y avait _Lui_. Mais là, c'était différent… Il…

Le téléphone sonna soudain, la tirant de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

« Allo ? »

_« Hitomi ! »_ s'exclama la voix au bout du fil.

« Salut Yu, » sourit la susnommée, « comment vas-tu ? »

_« Impec ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle… »_

« Ah bon ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

_« HITOMI !!! »_ rugit Yukari.

« Quoi ? »

_« Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? »_

« Dimanche… »

_« Franchement, je me demande si tu n'es pas définitivement irrécupérable ! »_ soupira la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil. _« Hitomi, ma chère amie, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 9 décembre, autrement dit… »_

« Zut ! C'est mon anniversaire ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

_« J'avais remarqué. Tu sais Hitomi, tu devrais un peu moins travailler et un peu plus sortir… »_

« Mais je sors ! » protesta la jeune femme.

_« Et bien sort **plus** ! Change toi les idées et trouve toi un petit-ami. »_

« Yu… »

_« Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu te remets mal de ta rupture avec Yamato ! Nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment. »_

« Yukari… »

_« Le fond du problème, c'est Van Fanel n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de lui que tu n'arrives pas à avoir de relation stable. Tu es encore amoureuse de lui. »_

« C'est ridicule, je sais… » concéda la jeune femme.

_« Ridicule ? Absolument pas ! Regarde, moi je suis toujours amoureuse d'Amano ! »_

« C'est différent ! Vous vivez ensemble ! »

_« Le temps est à l'amour ce que le vent est au feu : il éteint le petit et il ravive le plus grand ! »_

« Toi et tes proverbes ! »

_« Hitomi, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »_

« Pardon ? »

_« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester sur Terre ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre ! »_

« Je ne peux pas. »

_« As-tu seulement essayé ? »_

Hitomi ne répondit pas. Avait-elle essayé de retourner sur Gaïa ? Elle ne savait pas… peut-être que non… Peut-être avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Après tout Van était un roi, séduisant qui plus est. A tous les coups il devait être marié voir même père. Avait-elle le droit de débarquer dans tout ça ? Et surtout en avait-elle envie ? Non. Certainement pas.

Face au silence de son amie, Yukari reprit la parole.

_« Cela dit, je t'attends devant chez toi dans une heure. »_

« Yu, je… »

_« Ce n'est pas négociable. A tout à l'heure Hitomi ! »_

« Attends, je… »

La phrase de la jeune femme resta en suspend : Yukari avait raccroché. Hitomi soupira. D'un certain coté elle lui était reconnaissante de tenter de l'aider, mais de l'autre… Elle était fatiguée et aurait préféré pouvoir rester seule. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'agir comme d'habitude, de faire comme si tout allait bien…

**9 décembre**

Il le savait ! Voilà, c'était dit. Du Solstice à la Passation des Portes. Van secoua la tête avec fatalisme. Autour de lui Merle s'extasiait, ravie de la nouvelle. Finalement, il était le seul à voir ces jours de fête d'un mauvais œil. Il soupira, peut-être fallait-il qu'il cesse de voir ainsi la vie en noir. Après tout son peuple était ravi de la nouvelle. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

« Altesse ! » appela-t-on.

« Que se passe-t-il, général ? »

« Des hors-la-loi attaquent les caravanes au sud de la ville de Carabay ! »

Aussitôt, tous les problèmes relatifs à ses sentiments vis-à-vis des fêtes à venir disparurent de l'esprit du jeune monarque et son attention se dirigea toute entière vers le problème qui lui était soumit.

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Les fêtes venaient de commencer. Van regardait autour de lui les souverains du monde entier participer aux festivités.

« Seigneur Van, » s'exclama le roi d'Ekzardia d'une grosse voix en levant son verre, « venir à Fanélia durant les fêtes du Solstice d'Hiver est chaque année un plus grand plaisir ! »

« Je vous remercie Altesse, » fit l'interpellé avec un mouvement de tête.

« C'est vrai que tu fais des miracles, » déclara une voix calme et plus discrète.

Van sourit avec reconnaissance alors que son ami lui tendait une coupe.

« Merci Allen. »

« Surtout pour quelqu'un qui déteste toutes ces mondanités… » ajouta le Chevalier avec malice.

Son compagnon secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Je crois que j'ai manqué ma vocation, » confessa-t-il. « Qui aurait pu croire il y a quelques années que les mondanités deviendraient mon quotidien ! »

« Eh oui, » rit le blond, « voilà ce que c'est d'être à la tête d'une des plus grandes puissances de la planète ! »

« Epargne moi tes commentaires, » répliqua le jeune roi, acerbe mais amusé. « Dit moi, puisque tu es là, qui est le cavalier de Mirana ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu… »

« C'est le Comte de Fermain, il est très influent à la cour d'Astria. Certains le pressentent même comme notre futur roi. »

« Allen, » gronda Van d'une voix sourde, « que se passe-t-il encore avec Mirana ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Chevalier grommela des paroles inintelligibles avant de partir, afficha un air mécontent. Le monarque fanélien le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux amis qui avaient décidément décidé de prolonger leur jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais déjà, une nuée de jeunes courtisanes s'était approchée de lui, le questionnant avidement sur la campagne de protection des routes commerciales contre les hors-la-loi qui avait été menée – avec succès d'ailleurs – quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien que sachant que les problèmes du royaume n'intéressaient en rien ces jeunes privilégiées, Van se fit fort de répondre aimablement à leurs interrogations aussi diverses que dépourvues d'intérêt. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça ! Lui qui avait toujours été à la limite de l'asociabilité !

Lorsqu'il finit par enfin se débarrasser des courtisanes, il se fit le plus discret possible, tentant de se faire oublier. Hélas pour lui une jeune femme l'interpella. Il allait sérieusement se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose ayant déplu les dieux pour qu'ils le maudissent ainsi lorsqu'il reconnu l'ingénue.

« Serena le Dieu-Dragon soit loué c'est toi ! » souffla-t-il avec soulagement.

L'astrienne éclata de rire devant l'air soulagé du meilleur ami de son frère.

« Je vois que tu as été très demandé… » observa-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » grinça le souverain.

« Alors, » continua malgré tout Serena, « le grand roi aurait-il trouvait chaussure à son pied ? Tu sais que dans toutes les cours où il m'a été donné d'aller tu es un sujet de discussion que revient périodiquement. Enfin, toi et tes amours je veux dire ! »

« C'est pas possible ! C'est une conspiration ! » gémit Van en prenant sa tête dans ses main.

A ses cotés, la jeune fille affichait un air ouvertement amusé.

« La reine de Fanélia et son identité sont un sujet récurent. Tu sais Van, il en sera ainsi tant que tu ne seras pas marié… »

Le roi renifla avec un air méprisant.

« Je ne compte pas me marier pour le moment ! » affirma-t-il avec ferveur.

L'astrienne ne dit rien mais jeta malgré elle un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où les lunes scintillaient dans le ciel crépusculaire.

« Puisque le sujet est sur la table, » intervint soudain Van avec plus d'intérêt. « Que diable s'est-il encore passé entre ton frère et Mirana ? »

Serena signifia à grands gestes qu'elle avait finit par laisser tomber l'affaire. L'air faussement désespéré qu'elle affichait fit sourire son compagnon.

« C'est si pire que ça ? » charria le monarque.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ces deux là pourrait recevoir un prix ! C'en est déprimant ! »

« Et ce comte de je-sais-plus-quoi ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! » fit-elle à mi-voix. « Il est hautain, maniéré et surtout passé maître dans l'art de l'hypocrisie ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez Mirana c'est son titre. Quand à savoir ce qui s'est passé entre mon frère et elle, je ne sais pas, mais c'est pire que les autres fois… »

« Mmm… Tu crois qu'il a pu se passer quelque chose qui aurait ensuite mal tourné ? »

Serena haussa les épaules.

« Avec le temps, j'avais même perdu espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus qu'un baiser un soir où ils avaient un peu trop bu… » soupira tristement la jeune femme. « Non, Van, je ne sais pas… »

Le silence – tout relatif puisqu'il était dans l'immense salle de bal du palais avec une bonne centaine d'invités – s'installa entre les deux amis. Serena jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Van qui regardait Mirana et Allen avoir une discussion platonique. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage.

« Tu sais Van, » commença-t-elle, hésitante, « toi aussi tu… »

Le regard que le susnommé tourna vers elle fit taire Serena. Elle connaissait ces yeux, ce n'étaient plus ceux de Van qu'elle côtoyait. C'était ceux du roi, celui qui avait quasiment tout pouvoir sur Gaïa… Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre, malgré intimidation.

« Toi aussi tu devrais penser à cesser de te voiler la face. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répliqua Van cassant et agressif.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'insurgea Serena, agacée. « Je suis ton amie ! Pourquoi te refermes-tu dans ta coquille dès qu'on aborde ce sujet ? »

« C'est une question pertinente, » observa une voix claire.

Merle se tenait à coté de l'astrienne, les poings sur les hanches.

« Laissez moi tranquille les filles, » soupira Van.

« Non, écoute, Serena a raison. Peut-être… » commença la fille-chat. « Peut-être devrais-tu … »

« Non ! » s'exclama le jeune homme à voix basse.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait plus cette impétuosité toute royale qui le caractérisait, il semblait presque suppliant. Merle se tut. Et de nouveau le silence s'imposa… pour durer cette fois.

**21 décembre**

Hitomi se pencha à la fenêtre, les yeux tournaient vers le ciel. Elle posa ma main sur son front, soutenant sa tête. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout ça. Yukari avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait oublier. Qu'elle pourrait l'oublier. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Van.. » gémit-elle.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur… et pleura.

* * *

ღღ

* * *

« Joyeux Noël Hitomi ! »

La voix joyeuse de Yukari extirpa un pâle sourire à l'interpellée.

« Mme Kanzaki ! Mr Kanzaki ! Je vous remercie pour l'invitation ! »

« C'est un plaisir pour nous Yukari, Amano. Joyeux Noël à tous les deux ! »

Le couple offrit un sourire plein de gaieté à la mère de leur amie avant de pénétrer dans la maison où était déjà réunie une bonne partie de la famille Kanzaki. Le réveillon promettait d'être très réussi.

De son côté, Hitomi affichait un air enjoué. Le repas passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur si caractéristique de cette fête populaire. Les jeunes cousins de l'étudiante en commerce courraient dans tous les sens, attendant impatiemment les douze coups de minuit. Le temps semblait passer plus lentement à l'approche du 25 décembre. Hitomi les regardait avec un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant les paroles qui venaient d'être chuchotées à son oreille par Yukari. A l'approche de l'heure fatidique, tout le monde s'employait à aller chercher les cadeaux qui allaient être échangés si bien qu'on ne prêta pas attention aux paroles échangée par les deux amies.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi ! Enfin Hitomi, tu ne vas pas bien. Pas bien du tout ! Je suis ton amie, parle moi ! »

Le masque enjoué que l'étudiante s'était fabriqué sembla pendant quelques instants se fissurer.

« Il me manque tellement, » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour retourner là-bas ? »

« J'ai essayé, » confessa la jeune femme. « Mais je ne peux pas… »

Touchée par la douleur de son amie, Yukari la prit dans ses bras, la berça silencieusement.

« Dans dix secondes ! » s'exclama gaiement le frère d'Hitomi, Mamoru.

Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la détresse de la susnommée. Sans doute prenaient-ils l'étreinte des deux compagnes pour celle d'amies.

« Cinq ! » s'exclama une voix infantile qu'elles ne prirent pas la peine d'identifier.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. » murmura Yukari.

« Quatre ! »

Son amie releva la tête, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

« Trois ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Je finirais pas tourner la page… » fit Hitomi d'une voix fluette.

« Deux ! »

« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même ! » affirma Yukari.

« Un ! »

« Yukari… »

« Zero ! »

« Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aider Hitomi ! »

La supplique de la jeune femme fut couverte par une nuée de « Joyeux Noël ! » lancés par les enfants. Toutefois, ce qui suivit attira l'attention de chacun, malgré l'attractivité des cadeaux posés en tas autour du sapin.

Une lumière blanche commença à entourer Hitomi, surprenant chacun, elle la première. Yukari fut la première à comprendre et son visage s'illumina.

« Ca a marché ! » murmura-t-elle.

Déjà, sa meilleure amie se sentait soulevée du sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui surpris et n'osant y croire d'Hitomi, et celui ravit pour celle-ci de Yukari.

« Soit heureuse Hitomi. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »

La susnommée sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis une éternité. Et elle disparue dans une colonne de lumière.

**25 décembre**

Van se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il était épuisé. Pourquoi fallait-il que les relations interétatiques soient aussi difficiles à gérer ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit devenu aussi puissant ? Tout cela n'aurait normalement du être qu'une fête… Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se change en bras de fer entre Bazram et Shézario ? Et pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce soit lui, l'arbitre ??

A cet instant, il n'aurait souhaité qu'une seule chose : pouvoir s'enfuir, loin, très loin. Oublier toutes ses responsabilités. Oublier qu'il était roi. Et l'oublier _Elle_. Oublier à quel point elle lui manquait…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de hutte rustique, étendue sur une paillasse étonnement confortable. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était Yukari et… la colonne de lumière !

La jeune femme sursauta et se leva en quatrième vitesse. Mais au moment où elle s'exécutait, on entra dans la hutte. Elle se figea en découvrant son visiteur.

« Je suis content de vous voir réveillée, jeune fille. » sourit-il.

« Luhm… »

« Ravi de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. »

« Comment pourrais-je vous oublier ? » sourit la terrienne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Très bien, merci. Euh… puis-je vous demander ce que je fais là ? »

« Vous pouvez vous venter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur. » rit l'homme-loup sans répondre à la question.

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous vous avons trouvée inconsciente dans une clairière non loin d'ici. Vous avez eu de la chance. L'endroit grouille de loups. D'ordinaire il n'attaque pas les hommes, mais une jeune femme seule et évanouie, ils n'auraient pas résistés à la tentation… L'hiver est assez rude dans cette partie de Fanélia. »

« Si j'ai bien comprit, je dois vous remercier de m'avoir sortie de là ? » objecta Hitomi dans un sourire.

« Non, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose. A vrai dire, lorsque nous sommes passé par là, vous aviez déjà une garde personnelle assez fournie. Vous savez, je suis un vieux baroudeur, mais je n'avais jamais vu une telle chose ! Une jeune humaine venue de la Lune des Illusions, inconsciente dans l'herbe, entourée d'une demi-douzaine de dragons de tous poils veillant sur elle comme une mère sur ses petits ! Vous êtes vraiment spéciale jeune fille… »

Incrédule, l'étudiante battit des paupières.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Absolument pas, » assura Luhm en lui tendant un gobelet fumant. « Les dragons se sont écartés lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour que nous puissions vous prendre. Mais ils ont continués à veiller sur vous, ils sont actuellement aux limites de notre village. Ils ne sont pas agressifs, ils restent là, comme des sentinelles. Je n'avais jamais vu des dragons agir ainsi… »

Hitomi regarda silencieusement le liquide fumant contenu dans la tasse qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses paumes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ?

« La mauvaise nouvelle, » reprit l'homme-loup, « c'est que nous étions partis pour Fanélia il y a quelques jours afin de participer aux fêtes du Solstice et de la Passation des Portes et que la neige nous avait bloqué, nous forçant à faire demi-tour lorsque nous vous avons trouvée. Autrement dit, comme nous n'avons aucun appareil volant, vous risquez d'être coincée ici avec nous jusqu'au prochain redoux… »

La terrienne sourit.

« Nous vous en faites pas pour cela, j'ai suffisamment attendue de pouvoir revenir pour que quelques mois ne changent pas grand-chose… »

Luhm afficha un air soulagé. Il semblait avoir craint qu'elle n'admette pas de rester bloquée ainsi avec les villageois.

« Qu'est-ce que sont les fêtes du Solstice et de la Passation des Portes ? »

« Et bien se sont des fêtes traditionnelles dont l'origine remonte à la naissance du royaume de Fanélia. Depuis que le Seigneur Van est monté sur le trône, ces fêtes – ou au moins la première – sont célèbres dans tous Gaïa et beaucoup viennent à Fanélia pour y participer. Cette année, les festivités ont été étendues jusqu'à la Passation des Portes. C'est ainsi que nous appelons le passage dans la nouvelle année. »

Hitomi approuva de la tête tout en sirotant sa boisson – cela lui faisait vaguement penser à du thé, sans doute était-ce une infusion, mais elle n'avait jamais rien bu de semblable.

« C'est délicieux Luhm, » fit-elle avec sincérité.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire mystérieux.

« Maintenant, il faudrait que nous voyons ce que nous pouvons faire à propos de ces dragons… » conclut-il.

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Gergoh courrait en riant, la jeune Neige sur les talons, sautillant. Du coin de l'œil, Hitomi surveillait l'enfant-loup et la jeune dragonne. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée sur Gaïa et malgré l'arrivée du mois d'avril les neiges ne semblaient pas décidées à fondre afin de libérer l'accès à Fanélia. La jeune terrienne sentait la tension monter au sein du village. Elle en ignorait la raison mais les hommes-loups semblaient inquiets de l'impossibilité de se rendre à la capitale.

Diamant, le dragon blanc, se mit en mouvement et saisit délicatement Neige dans sa gueule pour la ramener auprès de Améthyste, sa mère. Elle entoura le dragonneau de ses pattes avant de la lécher affectueusement afin de la débarrasser de la neige qui la couvrait. Hitomi regarda la scène avec affection. Neige était née quelques jours après l'arrivée de la jeune femme sur Gaïa et arboré une robe immaculée laissant à penser que Nuage était son père.

En quelques mois, la terrienne avait apprit à connaître et à apprécier ces superbes reptiles, sans pour autant comprendre la raison qui les poussait à rester auprès d'elle.

Ils étaient au nombre de sept. Diamant, le dragon des glaces à la robe blanche lumineuse. Améthyste, la dragonne. Zircon, le dragon terrestre vert comme une pomme. Onyx, le dragon quadrupède aux ailes atrophiées et long comme un serpent à la robe sombre. Rubis, le dragon rouge. Arc-en-ciel, la vouivre, baptisée ainsi par les enfants du village malgré sa coloration brune terreuse. Œil-de-tigre, le dragon à la robe couleur d'or. Et bien entendu la jeune Neige.

Luhm arriva sur ses entrefaites pour renvoyer le jeune Gergoh chez lui avant de se tourner vers Hitomi et de l'inviter à le suivre. Reposant le chiffon avec lequel elle lustrait les écailles d'Œil-de-tigre, la terrienne s'exécuta. Elle entra donc dans une pièce où régnait une atmosphère pesante.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit à mi-voix la jeune femme.

« Les routes ne semblent pas vouloir se dégager. Or nous devrions partir au plus tard aujourd'hui pour Fanélia. » expliqua Luhm.

Autour de lui, les différents membres du conseil de village approuvèrent.

« Et… » se risqua Hitomi. « Et ce départ ne peut pas être remit ? »

Les conseillés se concertèrent du regard.

« Non, nous devons être à Fanélia pour l'anniversaire du roi. »

La terrienne cilla. L'anniversaire de Van ?

« Mais que puis-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas cette convocation.

« Les dragons. »

« Les dragons ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, ils pourraient nous permettre de nous rendre à temps à Fanélia… en volant. »

« Je ne sais… » fit Hitomi. « Je ne sais pas si c'est possible… mais je veux bien essayer. Je vous le dois. »

« Non, » nia Luhm, « Tu ne nous dois rien, jeune fille. Rien du tout. »

La terrienne sourit tendrement sous le regard protecteur de l'homme-loup. Malgré le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre eux, il continuait à l'appeler jeune fille, ce qui au fond ne la dérangeait pas.

« Il va nous falloir plusieurs jours pour tout préparer, mais nous pourrons certainement rattraper notre retard garce au vol… » sourit-elle.

« Alors dépêchons-nous. »

**10 avril**

Van soupira. Il détestait toutes ces obligations administratives ! Cette fonction de roi lui pesait un peu plus chaque jours… Comment son père avait-il pu tenir si longtemps ?

« Maître Van ! »

Merle déboula à toute vitesse dans le bureau du monarque, le faisant sursauter.

« Que se passe-t-il Merle ? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

« Serena et Mirana vienne d'arriver ! »

« Quoi ? Mais elles ne devaient pas arriver avant une dizaine de jours ! »

« En effet, » objecta la voix futée de la reine astrienne alors qu'elle pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce.

Van sourit en voyant son amie.

« Nous sommes ici pour te surveiller ! » déclara de but en blanc Serena qui entrait elle aussi en souriant.

« Me surveiller ? » répéta le roi.

« Parfaitement, » assura la jeune femme avec un air sérieux. « Parce que sinon, le Dieu-Dragon seul sait ce que tu vas faire pour ton anniversaire ! »

« Vous êtes ici pour organiser ma fête d'anniversaire ! » se récria le souverain.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent.

« C'est un coup monté, » gémit-il.

Elles ne lui donnèrent pas tort…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Hitomi vérifia une dernière fois la solidité de la lanière qui maintenait la selle sur le dos de Diamant avant d'aider Luhm et sa femme à monter. Elle-même chevaucherait Œil-de-tigre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Chacun était prêt à partir. Il avait fallu cinq jours pour tout préparer. Mais tout était fin prêt et le départ était imminent.

Zircon s'ébrouait, mécontent du traitement qu'il lui était réservé. Hitomi sourit en le regardant. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse faire tout le chemin puisqu'il ne volait pas, mais elle avait toutefois décidé de l'emmener malgré tout.

Et puis ils partirent.

**15 avril**

Van songeait très sérieusement à se suicider. Serena et Mirana étaient de vraies furies ! Et elles avaient entraînés cette pauvre Merle dans leur sillage. Le jeune homme se demandait encore comment il avait pu accepter de leur donner les pleins pouvoirs dans l'organisation de la fête de son anniversaire – cela dit, elles ne lui avaient pas vraiment demandé son avis…

Il se laissa tomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il se sentait fatigué. Comme d'habitude… Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, éreinté.

Merle retourna en arrière, décidant de laisser seul le monarque. Elle revint sur ses pas en traînant tristement les pieds. Elle détestait voir Van ainsi…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Mirana en la voyant revenir, la tête basse.

« Il ne va pas bien, c'est ça ? » fit Serena.

La fille-chat approuva en silence.

« Que faire ? » demanda la jeune reine.

« Si vous avez un moyen de faire venir Hitomi ici dites le, sinon… »

Merle laissa sa phrase en suspend et le silence s'imposa entre les jeunes femmes…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Hitomi riait. Elle adorait voler. Ces cheveux détachés dansaient au rythme du vent et même le froid ambiant ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir sa bonne humeur. Œil-de-tigre volait avec majesté au dessus des étendues enneigées de Fanélia.

Autour d'elle, les autres dragons évoluaient en groupe serré le plus près possible du sol afin de passer inaperçu. Il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur leurs montures peu conventionnelles… Onyx passa près de la terrienne. Elle le regarda avec intérêt. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par ce dragon. D'après les sages de la tribu de Luhm, il appartenait à une race de ces reptiles appelée knucker. Ses ailes atrophiées ne lui permettaient pas de voler, pour ce faire il ondulait dans le ciel avec grâce et volupté. Quatre membres du village étaient juchés sur le dragon sombre. Ils saluèrent la jeune femme à grands gestes alors qu'elle leur répondait d'un sourire.

Diamant s'approcha d'Œil-de-tigre.

« A partir de là nous allons pouvoir continuer à pied ! » s'exclama Luhm, du dos du dragon des glaces.

Hitomi approuva de la tête avant de donner ordre aux dragons de se poser dans la première clairière. Au loin, elle voyait les routes commerciales se profiler. Elle comprenait la demande de l'homme-loup, il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit. La présence des dragons risquait de créer l'affolement.

Tout le monde se posa en douceur.

« Nous sommes à trois jours de Fanélia, » fit Luhm. « Mais il va falloir que nous déguisions les dragons pour les faire passer pour des animaux de somme. »

La jeune femme s'étouffa.

« Des bêtes de somme ? Les dragons ? Non mais vous les avez regardez ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de trouver des animaux plus majestueux que les cinq dragons adultes et le dragonneau qui se trouvaient à leur coté. De plus, elle doutait qu'ils acceptent de se laisser faire, Arc-en-ciel notamment était très susceptible…

**18 avril**

Van poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait enfin réussit à échapper à Mirana et à la horde de couturières qu'elle avait regroupé afin de lui préparer un nouveau costume de cérémonie spécialement pour son anniversaire. Il fallait bien dire qu'il doutait que la reine d'Astria vienne le chercher sur le toit !

Allongé sur les tuiles du palais, le jeune homme laissa ses pensées vagabonder. La Lune des Illusions offrait sa douce lumière à la nuit tombante. Le cœur de Van se serra à la vue de l'astre. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser ses sombres pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment, le roi de Shézario allait arrivé le lendemain et il serait le premier d'une longue série de souverains venant pour son anniversaire. Ses vingt-et-un ans. Et tout ce qu'ils impliquaient…

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ? » soupira-t-il aux étoiles. « Il va falloir que je fasse mon choix à présent… Je ne vais pas pouvoir repousser l'inéluctable indéfiniment. Il ne me reste plus qu'une année pour remplir ma part du contrat. »

Le souverain fixa la planète bleue avec nostalgie.

« Cette fois, Hitomi, je crois que je vais bel et bien être contraint à tourner la page… » dit-il tristement.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, son arrangement avec ses conseillers au sujet de son mariage tiendrait encore un an et quelques jours… Il avait d'autre sujet de préoccupation pour le moment. Comme par exemple survivre à l'agitation provoquée par la préparation de la réception donnée pour son anniversaire…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Personnellement, Hitomi ne trouvait pas le déguisement que les membres de la tribu de Luhm avaient mis aux dragons très convaincants. Toutefois, elle devait bien admettre que clairvoyant serait celui qui devinerait que ces drôles d'animaux étaient de fiers reptiles. Car, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers Fanélia – qu'ils atteindraient aux dires de Luhm le lendemain soir – les protecteurs d'Hitomi ne ressemblaient réellement plus à rien… Malgré elle, la terrienne trouvait la situation profondément comique. Mais elle se garda bien de la montrer afin de ne pas froisser Œil-de-tigre sur lequel elle se trouvait (rien n'est pire qu'un dragon vexé).

**20 avril**

Van soupira avec fatalisme. Cette fois, c'était l'heure. Les fêtes pour son anniversaire allaient commencer. Il se leva silencieusement de son lit et se dirigea vers le grand balcon de sa chambre. Celui-ci donnait sur les jardins royaux, déserts à cette heure matinale. Mais bientôt, comme le reste du palais, ils seraient investis de fêtards. Bien que la fête principale de lendemain se passe sur la grand place de Fanélia, comme le voulait une tradition dont Van ne savait pas de quand elle remontait tant elle était ancienne.

Ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le jeune monarque. Il aimait son peuple et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Mais il y avait les dignitaires étrangers… et pire encore, les membres du conseil qui ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler leur petit arrangement au sujet de ses épousailles. Il leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions dont la lumière déclinait peu à peu au profit du soleil montant et sourit tristement.

Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Certes il était devenu très puissant tant sur le champ de bataille que dans les salles de diplomatie, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps pour retarder indéfiniment le moment où il devrait prendre une femme. Fanélia avait besoin d'un héritier, c'était un fait. Et comme aux dernières nouvelles, les enfants ne poussaient bel et bien ni dans les roses, ni dans les choux, le choix était dès lors assez restreint.

Quand à Hitomi… Quelque fois, l'idée fugace de la rejoindre sur la Lune des Illusions avait traversé l'esprit de Van, il devait bien l'admettre. Et s'il n'avait pas été roi, sans doute l'aurait-il fait. Mais voilà, il était le souverain de Fanélia et ne laisserait jamais son devoir. Quand à ramener la terrienne sur Gaïa, quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, le jeune homme avait repoussé l'idée. Sa vie à elle était là-haut, sur la lointaine planète bleue. Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il, même inconsciemment, à ce fugace espoir ? Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il en avait besoin…

Quelques coups discrets se firent entendre.

« Entrez Loréleï, » autorisa Van en retournant dans la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune fille entra discrètement. Ses cheveux roux retenus en chignons et ses vêtements aux couleurs délavées ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur son rôle.

« Loréleï, » soupira le roi avec un sourire amusé. « Combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'aller vous faire faire d'autres vêtements ? »

L'adolescente – elle devait avoir entre seize et dix-sept ans – eut un petit rire.

« Bonjour Votre Altesse, » répondit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais il demeurait que malgré ses nombreuses taches de rousseurs et ses dents un peu trop grandes, elle avait un certain charme. Van l'avait connue alors qu'il revenait à peine de reprendre la direction de Fanélia. Elle était devenue sa domestique en titre et dans une certaine mesure son amie.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour les vêtements, je mettrais les neufs dès que la fête commencera. Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme d'habitude… »

« Son Altesse Royale la Reine d'Astria m'a fait donner ceci pour vous. Ce sont vos costumes de cérémonie. »

Le souverain grimaça tout en affichant un air résigné.

« J'imagine que je dois les mettre… » soupira-t-il.

« C'est ce que je pense, » confirma Loréleï en tapant les oreillers. « Sire, le seigneur Yrtus vous fait dire que les neiges n'ont pas fondues et que Luhm et les siens ne seront certainement pas là demain pour votre anniversaire. »

Le regard de Van se perdit au loin vers les forêts qui s'étendaient au pied de la ville. Cette nouvelle lui serrait le cœur. En bientôt vingt-et-un ans, jamais Luhm n'avait manqué un seul de ses anniversaires. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier dans ce cas. Et il ne serait pas là cette fois, à cause d'un caprice de la nature…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

La veille, la fête s'était déroulée sans anicroche, au plus grand soulagement de Van bien sûr, mais également de Merle, Mirana, Serena et Allen qui veillaient de loin sur le jeune monarque et son moral – qui n'était certes pas aussi haut que les quatre complices l'auraient voulu mais qui dans l'ensemble n'était pas aussi bas que ce que l'on aurait pu craindre avec l'annonce de l'absence de Luhm et des siens.

Merle courrait dans les couloirs, donnant ça et là des ordres prompts afin que ce deuxième jour de fête, qui était en vérité le jour de naissance du roi, soit parfait. Depuis toujours, les anniversaires royaux avaient été l'occasion de trois journées entières de fêtes au sein du royaume. Seule l'année de la Guerre contre Zaïbacher avait dérobé à la règle. Les fanéliens comptaient bien ne pas renouveler l'entorse une seconde fois.

La fille-chat interpella un cuisinier afin de lui donner les dernières instructions et lui souffla de préparer une mixture contre la gueule de bois – certains invités ayant quelque peu abusés de la boisson la veille. Ce qui avait amené d'ailleurs des scènes très comique dont Van, resté sobre, s'était délecté. On ne voyait pas tous les jours le roi de Shézario faire la cour à la princesse de Bazram sous le regard furieux de sa propre épouse et du père de la jeune fille ! Ces deux-là ne seraient d'ailleurs pas de très bonne humeur en se réveillant. A cause de cela, et malgré son amusement, Van avait ordonné que les souverains soient dès lors placés à bonne distance les uns des autres et que les deux infortunés soient particulièrement choyés. Et c'était ce à quoi s'activait Merle.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini elle s'élança vers les quartiers des invités et entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre d'Allen, le réveillant par la même occasion en sursaut.

« Merle ! » grogna le Chevalier Céleste mécontent, « tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Pas le temps ! » répliqua la fille-chat en ouvrant d'un geste brusque les lourds rideaux, provoquant ainsi un nouveau grognement. « Allez Allen, j'ai besoin de toi ! Dépêche toi ! »

Au milieu des grommellements du jeune homme, elle parvint à distinguer avec amusement des mots tels que « tyrannique » ou « exploité » alors qu'il se levait bon gré, mal gré.

« Van a de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami, sinon je te jure qu'il pourrait aller se faire voir ! »

« Oh ! Allen ! Un tel langage dans la bouche d'un chevalier ! Quelle honte ! Mes chastes oreilles ! » s'offusqua Merle, prenant un air de vierge effarouché.

L'interpellé la regarda avec un air sceptique.

« Depuis quand tes oreilles sont-elles chastes ma chère Merle ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fille-chat renifla avec mépris avant de partir, non sans avoir rappeler à Allen quelles étaient ses taches de la journée. Soupirant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas du se coucher si tard la veille, le chevalier se rendit dans la cour où il s'attela à remplir ses attributions et à surveiller l'arrivée de victuailles en provenance de la ville pour le banquet de midi – celui de soir ayant lieu sur la grand place.

Cette tradition de fêter le royal anniversaire sur la place où se tenait d'ordinaire les marchés avait, les premières années, fortement perturbé le chevalier. Il avait vu là une occasion fantastique de s'en prendre au souverain dont la protection par sa garde était rendue quasiment irréalisable en raison du nombre de personnes présentes et de la densité de la foule.

Mais le peuple de Fanélia aimait son roi. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'Allen s'en était rendu compte réellement. Une année, en effet, comme le redoutait l'astrien, quelqu'un avait bel et bien tenté de s'en prendre à Van. Pour se trouver face à la garde la plus importante qui soit. Le souverain n'avait même pas eut à sortir son épée, ses sujets avaient déjà désarmé et entravé le récalcitrant. Dès lors, Allen avait vu cette foule différemment.

En fait, elle constituait la meilleure des protections qui soit. Et en même temps, elle forçait le roi à rester près de son peuple. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que les rois de Fanélia avaient toujours été justes et aimés ? Cela dit, dans cette optique, van n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais sait-on jamais.

« Allen ! »

La voix de sa sœur attira l'attention de l'interpellé. Serena se tenait sur les marches de l'entrée du château, aux cotés de Mirana et de nombre de ses suivantes.

« Que faites-vous là aussi tôt ? » s'enquit le chevalier en s'approchant d'elles.

« Nous allons à la grand place pour superviser les derniers préparatifs, » annonça la Reine avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers les grilles.

« A pied ? Et sans escorte ? » s'étrangla Allen.

Mirana se tourna vers lui, poings sur les hanches.

« Nous crois-tu impotentes ? » fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Non-non ! » assura le jeune homme avec précipitation. « Mais je pense qu'une escorte… »

La reine soupira, agacée.

« Dire que je pensais qu'en passant Elise je serais tranquille ! Vous êtes éprouvant tous les deux ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vient et sert nous d'escorte ! »

Alors que le chevalier s'exécutait, Serena se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à une ombre qui, non loin de là, n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Riant, Merle répondit d'un geste à l'astrienne avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Van, inconscient de se qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui, s'employait à mettre un des costumes commandaient à son intention par Mirana lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. A la grande surprise du monarque, Dryden entra, jovial.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-il avec gaieté.

« Bonjour Dryden, je suis heureux de voir que tu as pu venir ! » répondit le roi avec sincérité. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! La flotte que tu m'as donnée est une vraie merveille ! » s'extasia le marchant.

« Je te devais bien ça, puisque tu as perdue la précédente à cause de moi ! »

« Oui-oui… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler affaire mais pour te voir ! Vingt-et-un an déjà ! Ah là là… Les miens st déjà loin ! »

Van ricana à l'air rêveur de Dryden.

« Toujours est-il qu'à ton âge, j'était loin d'avoir accompli le quart de ce que tu as fait ! En toute franchise, je me félicite chaque jour de n'avoir été roi en puissance que quelques jours ! »

« C'est gentil pour Mirana ! »

« Ne mélange pas tout ! Franchement, je pense que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de tenir un royaume ! A ce propos, s'en est où avec Allen ? »

Van leva les yeux et les bras au ciel, manquant de ce fait prendre sa cape qu'il avait mal accrochée.

« C'est désespérant ! Même Elise s'y ait mise – Serena et moi l'avons un peu obligée – et pourtant rien ! Que dalle ! Nada ! C'est déprimant ! »

Dryden approuva de la tête avec un air sérieux. Ces deux là était définitivement des cas pour la science.

« Si ça continue, je crois qu'il va falloir les enfermer tous les deux dans un pièce jusqu'à ce que les choses de fassent ! » s'exclama le marchand, excédé.

« Et encore, » objecta Van, pessimiste, « à tous les coups, ils seraient morts de vieillesse – ou _nous_ serions morts – avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit ! »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert, dépités.

**21 avril**

L'après-midi était bien avancée et Luhm avait fait accélérer le rythme. Il craignait apparemment de ne pas arriver à temps. De son coté, Hitomi sentait le stress monter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait trouver en arrivant à Fanélia et devait bien admettre s'en inquiéter. Toutefois il était trop tard pour reculer. Et quand bien même, elle s'était promis d'aller de l'avant à présent. Et cela passer par une visite (ou plus) à Fanélia. De toute façon, ces derniers mois Luhm et tous les hommes-loups s'étaient montrés très confiants qu'en à l'accueil qu'elle recevrait en arrivant à la capitale fanélienne.

Comme prévu par Luhm, lorsque ladite cité se découpa à l'horizon, le soleil déclinait déjà. Dès qu'elle fut en périphérie de la ville, la caravane s'arrêta. Jusqu'à lors, les rares personnes croisées sur la route s'étaient interrogées sur les étranges bêtes du convois sans pour autant s'y intéresser outre mesure. Malgré tout, entrer en ville avec les dragons, même si Hitomi leur faisait confiance, était dangereux et il avait été décidé d'aller chercher des mules ou leur équivalent gaïen dont la jeune femme n'avait pas retenu le nom. Celle-ci fut frappée par la vitesse avec laquelle les dragons furent déchargés, les mules amenées et chargées et le groupe prêt à repartir. Restait un problème : que faire des dragons ? Certains membres de la tribu avaient proposés de rester avec eux à la lisière de la forêt et c'était ce qui avait été décidé quelques temps auparavant. Cependant, Hitomi avait bien remarqué que tout le monde avait envie de se joindre à la fête…

La solution vint d'elle-même puisque dès que les mules furent chargées, les reptiles se débarrassèrent à grands coups d'ailes et de griffes de leur déguisement avant de prendre leur envol. Ils regardèrent encore quelques instants ceux avec qui ils avaient passés ces derniers mois avant de l'élever dans les airs et de disparaître. Seule Neige, qui avait maintenant la taille d'un grand poney demeura aux cotés de sa jeune maîtresse, toujours camouflée sous son déguisement rudimentaire. La susnommée regarda avec mélancolie ses amis partir en se demandant pourquoi ils s'en allaient à cet instant.

« Ils ont accomplis leur tache. » fit Luhm, répondant à la question d'Hitomi sans qu'elle ne la pose.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, jeune fille, ces dragons ont veillés sur toi depuis ton arrivée ici. Je pense que maintenant que tu es à Fanélia ils ont jugés que tu n'avais plus besoin de leur protection et donc ils sont partis. Et rien ne dit que tu ne les reverras pas… »

Hitomi sourit.

« Peut-être… » fit-elle en regardant le ciel.

Puis elle se hissa aux cotés de Gergoh sur Neige qui entra dans la ville la tête haute. Puisque les dragons adultes étaient partis, il n'était plus question de laisser la jeune dragonne hors de la cité…

ღღ

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Van était assis au coté de Mirana et de Merle, discutant avec entrain avec la première, à la grande table montée pour l'occasion que la grand place alors que les plats se succédaient à table. Ce furent des exclamations qui attirèrent l'attention des deux souverains. Au loin venait d'apparaître une demi-douzaine de dragons splendides. Van se leva de sa chaise sans lâcher des yeux les superbes créatures. Les rayons du soleil mourant venaient frapper les écailles luisantes des reptiles, créant une cascade féerique de couleurs. Les animaux semblèrent attendre quelque chose quelques instants avant de s'envoler et de disparaître à l'horizon ne laissant derrière eux que des murmures émerveillés et des rêves dans les yeux dans enfants.

« Fantastique ! » s'exclama un vieil homme. « De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle ! C'est un fantastique présage Votre Altesse ! »

Cette constatation fut reprise en cœur avant de ramener tout le monde sur terre (si j'puis dire). On porta un toast et les verres s'entrechoquèrent avec force alors que le vin coulait à flot.

Restée debout quelques instants, Van se décida à se rasseoir. C'était un phénomène inédit auquel il venait d'assister et au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir là, sans vraiment savoir quoi…

« Je vais tout de même aller jeter un coup d'œil, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. »

Le roi se tourna vers Allen qui venait de lui parler à l'oreille et approuva de la tête, sans vraiment savoir s'il devait être rassuré ou non d'apprendre que, comme lui, le chevalier avait une impression étrange…

ღღ

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle, surprise de voir les rues désertes mais en même temps rassurée. Neige ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue… du moins pas autant qu'il aurait fallu.

« Tout le monde doit être au banquet de la grand place, » expliqua Gergoh. « C'est là qu'on fête l'anniversaire de maître Van. »

La jeune femme approuva de la tête, sentant une boule lui monter dans la gorge mais souriant sincèrement tout de même. Des bruits de sabots rompirent le silence impatient dans lequel cheminait le petit groupe. Dans la pénombre qui commençait à prendre possession de la ville, la terrienne distingua un unique cavalier aux cheveux blonds tombant sur l'épaule juché sur une fougueuse monture à la robe blanche. De la fin du convoie où se trouvait la petite dragonne, il était impossible d'en voir plus malgré la curiosité de Gergoh qui tentait par tous les moyens de voir se qui se passait devant. Hitomi s'en amusait. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une agitation soudaine qui prit Neige, surprenant tout le monde. Sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait ni au cavalier qui s'approchait d'elle, elle sauta de selle et se plaça devant le dragonneau, une main sur ses naseaux afin de la calmer.

« Hitomi ? » prononça une voix incrédule.

L'interpellée se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Allen que les cheveux plus courts rendaient encore plus semblable à Amano. Elle sourit alors que le Chevalier se laissait tomber à terre et enlaça la jeune femme.

« Ce que je suis heureux de te revoir ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Neige grognait doucement.

« Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te revoir Allen. » sourit Hitomi.

Le chevalier se tourna vers la dragonne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? » s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme à ses cotés éclata de rire.

« Allons, Neige ! » fit-elle tendrement. « C'est un ami ! Je crois que c'est ton épée qui la met mal-à-l'aise. » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ami.

Gergoh lui flatta l'encolure.

« Mais vous savez Chevalier, c'est une très gentille dragonne, » fit-il fièrement.

L'astrien manqua s'étouffer de surprise avant de se tourner vers Hitomi.

« Décidément, tu ne fais jamais les choses comme le reste du monde ! » rigola-t-il.

ღღ

Mirana était en pleine conversation avec Serena et Van sur un sujet quelconque qui n'intéressait aucun des deux derniers qui avaient pour but commun de faire glisser la conversation jusqu'à Allen. Pour le moment leur entreprise était sans succès, la reine ne répondant à aucunes de leurs allusions (plus ou moins fines).

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'un page s'approcha de la souveraine, lui murmurant à l'oreille que le chevalier Schézar désirait s'entretenir avec elle de toute urgence. Un sourire tant bien que mal camouflé apparut sur les lèvres de ses deux compagnons lorsqu'elle s'excusa et s'en fut. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec victoire, espérant que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens avant de se mettre ne quête de Merle, Elise et Dryden pour leur raconter le dernier rebondissement de l'affaire.

De son coté, Mirana avait vue sa curiosité piquée au vif par la curieuse demande de son chevalier. Pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'elle le rejoigne au palais alors qu'à cette heure-là plus personne ne s'y trouvait ? La jeune femme repoussa bien vite toutes les hypothèses que son esprit lui présentait pour s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait s'être passer de grave justifiant une telle requête.

Dès lors, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Luhm l'accueillir à son arrivée au château.

« Luhm ! Nous étions sûrs que vous ne pourriez pas venir ! Van va être ravi ! Mais que faites-vous là ? »

L'homme-loup eut un sourire mystérieux et entraîna la souveraine jusqu'à une pièce de l'aile royale où elle entendit des éclats de voix.

« … question que tu touches à Neige ! » disait l'une d'elle, agacée.

« Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, » se défendit l'autre, que Mirana reconnue comme celle d'Allen, « je veux juste l'endormir le temps que Van s'occupe de régler le problème… »

« Pas-ques-tion ! » répliqua son interlocutrice, intraitable.

« Entrons, » fit Luhm, entraînant la reine surprise dans son sillage.

Et l'ébahissement de l'astrienne trouva son apogée lorsqu'elle découvrit avec qui se disputait son chevalier.

« Hitomi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, oubliant tout protocole et sautant dans les bras de son amie qui réagit à peu près de la même manière.

Allen sourit discrètement, heureux de revoir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille qu'était Mirana dans ses gestes. Après quelques mots que le chevalier n'écouta pas, un cri de la souveraine le fit sursauter.

« … tu ne peux pas restée habillée comme ça ! » affirmait la reine.

La terrienne observa ses vêtements. Certes, elle n'était pas au mieux de son apparence puisqu'il s'agissait d'habits de voyage mais ils étaient propres et bien coupés…

« Par le Dieu dragon ! Attends moi ici ! » s'exclama l'astrienne. « Vous deux ! » fit-elle en désignant Allen et Luhm, « venez avec moi. »

Hitomi vit avec ahurissement son amie sortir comme un boulet de canon de la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes la suivant, les bras plein de tissus.

« Maintenant sortez ! » ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, « je viendrais vous chercher lorsque nous auront fini ! »

Personne ne se le fit redire et l'homme-loup et le chevalier s'en furent.

« Mirana… » se permit la terrienne. « Tu sais mes vêtements ne sont pas si mal… »

La gaïenne la regarda avec une fausse méchanceté.

« Ça ne suffit pas qu'ils ne soient « pas si mal », ils doivent être fantastiques ! Laisse moi faire ! »

Hitomi s'exécuta, partagée entre l'inquiétude et la joie de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de l'amitié de la jeune reine.

ღღ

« Van ! » appela Allen.

Le roi se retourna vers lui, un sourire que le chevalier trouva inquiétant sur les lèvres.

« Allen ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un air surpris. « Nous te pensions avec Mirana. »

A ses cotés, Serena et Merle approuvèrent vivement. L'astrien ne releva pas la pique.

« Et bien j'ai une surprise pour toi, » fit-il, grand seigneur, « bien que tu ne la mérite pas ! » ajouta-t-il acerbe, faisant sourire son ami.

Le visage du jeune monarque s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Luhm apparaître à la lumière dansante des lampions.

« Luhm ! Par le Dieu-Dragon je pensais ne pas te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que l'homme-loup l'enlaçait avec force.

« Je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué votre anniversaire Maître Van ! » répliqua ce dernier.

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, » objecta Luhm avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. « Surtout avec le cadeau que je t'amène ! ç'aurait été dommage ! »

« Mais non c'est… » commença Van avant de s'interrompre. « Quel cadeau ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Allen d'avoir un sourire entendu.

« Il te faudra te déplacer pour le voir. » l'informa-t-il. « Tu veux venir maintenant ou attendre ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent.

Sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il résultait exactement, Van sentait bien qu'il y avait un coup fourré dans cette histoire. Cependant, malgré son humeur morose de la veille, il avait fini par se laisser gagner par l'atmosphère joyeuse de la soirée, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis. Tant et si bien qu'il décida de suivre le chevalier avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer tout coup monté de façon grandiose !

ღღ

Hitomi se sentait mal à l'aise dans la robe que Mirana venait de lui faire enfiler. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à son amie qui céda dans un soupir. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, la terrienne retira le vêtement avec soulagement. Mais elle n'avait pas encore fini que la reine lui en tendait un nouveau.

Au moins, devait admettre la jeune femme, cette robe là ne la gênait pas beaucoup. Certes, il demeurait qu'elle était trop longue au goût d'Hitomi et qu'elle entravait une partie de ses mouvements mais Mirana avait affirmé que c'était normal et qu'elle s'y ferait – chose dont elle doutait.

« Superbe !! » s'extasia la souveraine. « Cette robe te va comme un gant ! On croirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi ! Tu es splendide ! »

« Tu trouves ? » demanda sa compagne en plissant le nez devant le miroir. « Je trouve que je suis affreuse. On dirait que je suis déguisée en… en je-sais-pas-quoi ! »

La reine se mit à rire devant l'air désappointé de la terrienne.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie Hitomi, crois moi ! » affirma-t-elle avec douceur. « Attends moi ici, je vais chercher Allen, il te le dira, lui, que cette robe te vas comme un gant ! »

« Attend, Mira… » commença la terrienne.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase, l'astrienne s'en était allée. Soupirant, Hitomi décida de laisser tomber – son amie était vraiment trop têtue ! Pire que Yukari – et s'employa à ramasser les robes qu'elle avait précédemment essayées pour les poser sur le grand lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce afin qu'elles ne se froissent pas. Elle retourna devant le miroir pour tenter de voir ce que Mirana avait trouvé splendide – sans résultat probant.

Elle poussa un soupir résigné et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à travers de laquelle elle pouvait voir au loin la ville sous forme de petites lueurs dansantes à la lumière des deux grosses lunes. Elle sourit, décidément, elle aimait vraiment Gaïa…

ღღ

Van faillit sursauter lorsque Mirana surgit devant lui, sortant de nulle part.

« Alors ? » lui demandèrent en cœur Luhm et Allen qui accompagnaient le monarque.

« Splendide, » assura la souveraine, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Le fanélien la regarda avec surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi.

« Mais enfin que se passait-il ? » s'enquit-il, agacé d'être ainsi maintenu dans l'ignorance.

Mais il reçut de Mirana le même sourire mystérieux que des autres. Sourire qu'il accueillit avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la reine astrienne d'agir ainsi ! Mais soudain, elle le saisit par le poignet, le surprenant une nouvelle fois.

« Viens ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'entraînant à sa suite.

ღღ

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle sans intérêt. Que pouvait bien faire Mirana ? Et pourquoi la laissaient-ils tous enfermée dans ces appartements ? Elle ne comprenait pas bien où ils voulaient en venir et s'inquiétait. De même elle se demandait comment allait Neige…

Elle soupira, tentant de se calmer – sans grand succès – et retourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les lumières de la fête. Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna vivement dans un bruissement de tissus.

« Mirana qu'est-ce qui… » commença-t-elle avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas la reine d'Astria qui se tenait devant elle, mais bel et bien l'homme auquel elle rêvait depuis des années. Il la regardait, figé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Derrière lui, la porte s'était refermée comme par magie mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à se demander pourquoi.

« Joyeux anniversaire Van. » fit la terrienne d'une voix douce.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire et elle trouva ça profondément pathétique. Mais le susnommé sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur et, sans qu'Hitomi ait pu réaliser s'il avait marché ou courut, il était près d'elle. Il la prit par la taille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui, elle éclata de rire, heureuse et soulagée. Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Dans les yeux rubis du jeune homme dansait des flammes joyeuses. Il était heureux, et cela se voyait. La terrienne ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais déjà les lèvres de Van s'étaient posées sur les siennes.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de protester et alors que le roi approfondissait le baiser elle se serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Lorsque, la nature reprenant ses droits, ils eurent besoin d'air, ils se séparèrent enfin, restant collés l'uns à l'autres. Hitomi posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, soupirant d'aise alors qu'il embrassait ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » dit-il à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas briser le moment.

« Toi aussi Van… Tu m'as manqué. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Je t'aime Hitomi… »

La susnommée releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de monarque. Elle sourit, les yeux pétillants.

« Je t'aime Van. » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

ღღ

Allen avait refermé la porte derrière son ami, pour le plus grand mécontentement de sa souveraine.

« Nous pourrions regarder comment ça se passe ! » grommelait-elle. « De toute façon ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte ! »

« Pas question ! » affirma Allen, imperturbable. « Et puis, nous avons un autre problème ! »

« Quoi dont ? » s'étonna Mirana.

« Trouver un prétexte pour expliquer l'absence de Van pour le reste de la soirée. »

La reine fronça les sourcils.

« Van ne peut pas disparaître comme ça avec tous les rois qui l'attendent en ville ! »

« Pourtant, » observa le chevalier alors qu'ils sortaient du palais et que Luhm l'approuvait de la tête, « j'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne le reverra pas ce soir. »

« Van connaît son devoir ! » plaida l'astrienne, sûre d'elle.

Allen l'arrêta, plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Van est amoureux et ce soir, il n'est plus le roi de Fanélia, il est simplement Van, l'homme qui aime Hitomi plus que tout. Il connaît son devoir en tant que souverain et y est fidèle. De même, il saura rattraper cet écart. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cet écart aura lieu et qu'il n'est que le premier d'une longue liste maintenant qu'Hitomi est sur Gaïa. »

Puis, sans attendre, il s'en fut. Mirana le suivit des yeux sans bouger, puis se retourna vers Luhm et qui sourit avec une tendresse presque paternel.

« C'est un bon chevalier et un tout aussi bon ami que vous avez là. Tout le monde n'a pas votre chance. Tachez ne pas le perdre. Votre Altesse. »

Et à son tour, l'homme-loup partit en direction de la fête, laissant derrière lui une jeune reine perdue dans des sentiments qu'elle pensait oubliés depuis longtemps.

ღღ

Dans le palais, les baisers devinrent vite plus brûlants, les caresses plus suggestives et finalement le problème de robe d'Hitomi fut, à vrai dire, bien plus vite résolut qu'elle ne l'aurait cru un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. En effet, celle-ci se retrouva rapidement sur le sol sans que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Elle fut par ailleurs rapidement rejointe par le costume de cérémonie de Van qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'intérêt aux yeux des deux amants. De même les autres tenues amenées par Mirana subirent le même désintérêt lorsqu'elles glissèrent dans un bruit de tissus froissé du lit qui avait à cet instant un tout autre rôle que de servir à poser des habits…

ღღ

« Où est Maître Van ? » s'enquit Merle, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu le jeune roi depuis quelques heures.

« Il est occupé pour le moment, » fit Allen avec désinvolture. « Le cadeau de Luhm s'apprécie dans le temps, dirons-nous. »

Cette réplique lui valu un regard incompréhensif de la fille-chat et noir de sa souveraine.

« Laissez donc ce pauvre Van tranquille ! » ordonna-t-elle, vindicative. « Ce qu'il fait ne regarde que lui ! »

Le chevalier toussota doucement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« J'avais comme la vague impression qu'ils étaient deux lorsqu'on les a laissé… » ricana-t-il, l'œil brillant.

« Esprit mal tourné ! » siffla Mirana, l'air faussement méprisant.

Allen haussa les épaules et grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « elle croit peut-être qu'ils boivent le thé » avant de partir rejoindre sa sœur qui flirtait allégrement avec un chevalier fanélien. Merle le regarda s'éloigner avec un air dubitatif. Que diable se passait-il au juste ? En tout cas, les relations entre les deux astriens semblaient s'améliorer (dans une certaine mesure). Cette constatation rappela à la fille-chat qu'elle devrait aller soutenir Elise qui s'employait depuis des heures à occuper du Comte de Fermain afin de laisser la place libre à Allen. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, décidant de suivre le conseil de Mirana et de ne pas s'occuper de ce que pouvait bien faire Van même si cela la taraudait…

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Van sentit les rayons de soleil levant caresser son visage. Doucement, il émergea de son sommeil. Il sentait un corps chaud blottit contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa en silence sa compagne, se rappelant avec délice la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Malgré lui, il sourit, véritablement heureux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. C'était probablement le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait passé depuis longtemps…

L'espace d'un instant le jeune homme se demanda comment il allait expliquer sa disparition soudaine à ses invités, mais Hitomi bougea dans son sommeil, lui offrant un autre sujet de préoccupation bien plus intéressant. Lorsque la veille il l'avait vue, debout face à lui dans son palais, il avait cru que son esprit lui jouait des tours et que son désir de la revoir lui faisait avoir des visions. Mais non, elle était bel et bien là, réelle. Délicieusement réelle… Par le Dieu-Dragon, ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer. Ce qu'il avait pu désirer la revoir. Au point même qu'il en était venu à ce demander si son esprit ne l'avait pas idéalisée… mais non, pas du tout, elle était telle qu'il l'aimait.

Bien entendu, elle avait changée en six ans. Ils avaient tous les deux changer. Les cheveux plus longs de la terrienne lui donnait une allure plus féminine et ses courbes étaient celles d'une femme et non d'une adolescente. Van également n'était plus un adolescent mais bel et bien un homme. Mais en même temps, ils avaient gardé les mêmes rêves, les mêmes sentiments qu'autrefois…

D'un geste doux, le souverain se pencha vers sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Elle bougea légèrement et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux elle rencontra le tendre regard rubis de son amant.

« Bonjour ma douce, » murmura-t-il.

« Bonjour Van. » répondit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Il sourit, l'étreignant amoureusement.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là… »

Hitomi ne répondit pas, savourant la chaleur bien réelle du corps du jeune roi.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, » murmura-t-elle enfin à voix basse. « Que je me réveille toute seule dans ma chambre sur Terre et que tout cela n'est été qu'un rêve. »

Van la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « La nuit dernière nous l'a prouvé tu ne crois pas ? »

La jeune femme rit doucement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du gaïen.

« Tu es incroyable ! » fit-elle, amusée.

Bougeant légèrement il lui vola un baiser.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pensé à te demander comment tu étais arrivée ici ! » observa-t-il.

« Et bien, au moment où la tribu de Luhm et moi sommes arrivés dans la ville, nous sommes tombés sur Allen. Et il se trouve que cette bande de joyeux imbéciles a semblé jugé que je ferais un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour Sa Majesté. » ricana-t-elle.

« Un très bon jugement, » affirma Van en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, faussement choquée.

Elle se sépara de lui, plus amusée que vexée et se leva, s'enroulant dans un des draps.

« Hitomi ! » grogna le jeune homme, mécontent.

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus en riant. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse, euphorique même.

« Avec tout ça, » observa le souverain en se levant à son tour, « Allen en a sans doute oublié la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le banquet… Apparemment, on ne saura pas ce que ces dragons faisaient là… »

« Hum, peut-être que le sais, moi, » sourit la terrienne, mystérieuse.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Je peux te le montrer si tu veux. »

Van regarda sa compagne avec intérêt et amusement.

« D'accord ! » fit-il.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire en coin satisfait avant de se tourner vers la masse de vêtements à ses pieds.

« Mais avant tout il va falloir que je remette cette affreuse robe ! » dit-elle en plissant le nez.

Elle sentit les bras de Van lui enlacer la taille et le roi poser sa tête sur son épaule nue.

« Moi je te trouves superbe dans cette robe. »

« Vraiment ? » fit la terrienne, faussement surprise. « Pourtant dans mon souvenir tu as été bien empressé de me l'enlever hier soir… » ajouta-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu es incroyable ! » rit le fanélien.

**22 avril**

Mirana n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les paroles de Luhm revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'Allen était un bon chevalier et ami… Elle soupira. _« Tachez ne pas le perdre »_. Que voulait-il dire ?

Agacée, elle ramena rageusement son drap sur elle. A ces cotés, son compagnon grogna. Elle le regarda. Le Comte de Fermain. Son amant depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Tous le voyaient déjà comme le futur roi d'Astria. D'un point de vue diplomatique c'était sans doute le meilleur choix…

Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si frustrée alors ? Cet homme était un compagnon agréable, un bon amant et il ferait un roi tout à fait convenable. Que demander de plus ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Que demander de plus ?

ღღ

Hitomi entraîna Van à sa suite dans les dédales de couloirs du palais. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait croisé le jeune Gergoh qui s'employait à faire tourner en bourrique quelques domestiques, seuls à être levés à cette heure matinale. L'enfant-loup lui avait donc révélé ce qu'elle voulait savoir et elle se dirigeait donc vers les vieilles écuries, suivant les directives d'un roi de Fanélia assez surpris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, le susnommé sursauta en découvrant le drôle d'animal qui se trouvait là. Hitomi, de son coté, éclata de rire alors que la bête secouait son imposante tête d'un air mécontent.

« Oh ! Ma pauvre Neige ! Ils t'ont laissé cet affreux déguisement ! » fit-elle en riant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'approcha de la dragonne et retira rapidement les différentes composantes du camouflage. Découvrant, la véritable nature de l'animal, Van sursauta.

« Van, » déclara alors la terrienne en souriant. « Voici la petite Neige. »

« Petite ? » répéta le susnommé, éberlué. « Hitomi ! C'est un dragon ! »

« Oui, c'est la fille de deux des dragons que tu as vu hier soir. »

Le souverain cilla, surpris et incrédule.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée sur Gaïa il y a quelques mois, ces dragons étaient là. D'après Luhm, pour une sombre raison, ils avaient décidés de me protéger et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Fanélia, ils ont jugés que j'étais en sécurité et sont repartis… »

Souriant, Van enlaça la jeune femme.

« A partir de maintenant, je te protègerais… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui. Elle se laisserait protéger avec plaisir, c'était sûr !

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Hitomi regarda son amie avec colère, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

« Enfin Mirana, » s'impatienta-t-elle, « ne me dit pas que tu en as envie ! »

Sans répondre, la reine s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda au loin la ville de Palace s'agiter. Cela faisait quelque mois déjà qu'Hitomi et Van s'étaient retrouvés et ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la capitale astrienne pour fêter l'anniversaire de la souveraine des lieux. Et c'était à cette occasion que la terrienne avait apprit les fiançailles de son amie avec un noble dont van ne lui avait pas vraiment dit du bien…

« Ce n'est pas le problème Hitomi ! » soupira Mirana.

La jeune femme afficha un air septique.

« Je me demande bien quel est le problème alors ! » siffla-t-elle, affichant une expression mécontente. « Et ne me parle pas de la raison d'Etat ! Elle a le dos large celle-là ! »

La reine regarda sa compagne qui la foudroyait du regard. La terrienne était la seule à agir ainsi, sans doute cela venait-il de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue sur sa planète. Et la gaïenne aimait ça.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ecouter ton cœur, épouser Allen et t'enfuir avec lui pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche dans la Vallée des Illusions ! » affirma Hitomi avec un sérieux inébranlable.

Mais devant l'air inquiet de son amie, elle éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante ! » assura-t-elle.

Mirana sembla réellement soulagée.

« Mais, » reprit la terrienne, « je pense réellement que tu ne dois pas épouser ce comte ! Bon sang, Mirana, tu ne peux pas enfouir tes véritables sentiments indéfiniment ! Je suis bien placée pour te le dire… »

La susnommée regarda sa compagne, sachant la véracité de ces paroles. Elle savait à quel point la terrienne était malheureuse sans Van. Mais la jeune reine se demandait sincèrement si ses sentiments à elle pouvaient avoir quelque chose de semblable avec l'amour exceptionnel qui lié ses deux amis.

**20 septembre**

Van regardait Mirana discuter avec plusieurs nobles qui s'employaient à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Quelque chose semblait avoir changer dans le comportement de la souveraine sans que son homologue ne parvienne à mettre le doigts sur la chose en particulier.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Hitomi lui offrit un doux sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as parlé à Mirana ? »

La terrienne approuva de la tête.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais elle doute encore. C'est à Allen de faire le reste. » dit-elle.

Le roi la prit par la taille et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Je lui en toucherais deux mots. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'après tous nos efforts ces deux-là ne se trouvent pas ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! » intervint soudain Merle, mettant son grain de sel dans la conversation. « Mais personnellement, je commence à me demander si l'idée de Dryden ne serait pas de loin la meilleure ! »

Serena, arrivée aux cotés de la fille-chat, s'étouffa de rire.

« L'idée de Dryden ? » releva Hitomi en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Celui-ci sourit, amusé.

« Il se demande si le mieux à faire ne serait pas de, je cite, « les enfermer tous les deux dans un pièce jusqu'à ce que les choses de fassent ». Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, pour ma part, que ce soit d'une grande utilité ! »

A son tour, la terrienne gloussa.

« C'est une idée à garder sous le coude ! » plaisanta-t-elle. « Juste au cas où… »

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Dire à quel moment les choses avaient réellement commencées à bouger pour ses deux amis aurait été impossible à Van. Toutefois, il s'accordait avec lui-même pour dire que l'arrivée d'Hitomi, des mois plus tôt avait été un évènement déclencheur. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il admettre que la susnommée avait, depuis cette époque, occupé ses pensées de façon un peu trop importante pour que son attention soit suffisamment portée sur les astriens pour avoir une idée bien tranchée de l'évolution de leur couple.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-il en voyant la terrienne entrer dans son bureau.

L'anniversaire de la jeune femme arrivait à grand pas et tout le monde s'était réunit à Fanélia pour l'occasion.

Elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait.

« Je gage qu'avait la fin de l'année, ces deux là seront ensembles ! » affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux du monarque.

Il la serra contre lui, affichant néanmoins un air septique.

« Je demande à voir. »

« N'auriez-vous pas confiance en moi Votre Majesté ? » s'enquit Hitomi avec un air faussement choqué.

« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles ma Dame, » rétorqua Van, entrant dans le jeu de sa compagne, « c'est en eux que je n'ai nulle confiance. »

La terrienne éclata de rire fasse à cette réplique. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que son pronostic était le bon. Allen et Mirana n'allaient pas tarder à (enfin) se trouver.

* * *

ღღ

* * *

Hitomi sourit, songeant à quel point les choses pouvaient changer rapidement. L'année précédente à la même date, elle déprimait, se battant désespérément avec ses cours et Yukari en était réduite à la tirer de force dehors. Mais ce jour là n'avait rien à voir avec son homologue de l'an passé.

Non, ce jour là elle était rayonnante au bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses amis l'entouraient de leurs attentions. Finalement il ne manquait que Yukari et Amano pour que tout soit parfait. Mais depuis longtemps, la terrienne avait apprit à faire des concessions. Et puis, elle était heureuse malgré tout. Van était là. Et en soi déjà c'était suffisant.

Allen arriva, embrassant Hitomi sur les deux joues pour l'occasion. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire heureux. S'en suivirent de nombreuses personnes de Fanélia ou d'ailleurs, avant que Merle ne décrète souverainement que s'en était assez et qu'il fallait laisser place à la fête le tout sous le regard amusé de Van.

Le jeune homme observait en silence et discrètement la terrienne. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur. Il sourit, heureux de la voir ainsi.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle leva son regard pétillant vers lui.

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle, curieuse.

« Oui, regarde. »

Hitomi suivit des yeux le geste de son compagnon et son visage s'illumina.

« YUKARI ! » s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant dans les bras de son amie.

Van eut un sourire satisfait. Faire venir à Fanélia Yukari et Amano était décidément une très bonne idée.

**9 décembre.**

Mirana regarda avec plaisir Hitomi s'élancer vers son amie terrienne. Van la couvait tendrement du regard et elle rayonnait de joie. C'était un plaisir à voir. Et son allégresse était communicative. La reine d'Astria se sentait étrangement aux anges. Elle sentit un bras lui entourer la taille.

À moins que ce ne soit pas le bonheur d'Hitomi qui la mette dans cet état mais le jeune homme qui la serrait contre lui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. Oui, c'était certainement lui.

Non loin de là, un petit groupe de trois jeunes femmes jubilait. Elles attendaient ce moment depuis longtemps. Vraiment longtemps ! ET ÇA Y ÉTAIT !!!

Allen et Mirana étaient enfin ensemble ! Serena, Elise et Merle se regardèrent avec un air complice et joyeux alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient.

Quelques instants plus tard, Van était tiré de ses pensées par les piaillements de Merle à ses cotés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-il étonné de la voir ainsi survolté.

Sans répondre, la femme-chat désigna un point dans la salle de banquet dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et Van éclata de rire en découvrant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! » pouffa-t-il en découvrant les deux astriens enlacés. « Hitomi avait raison ! »

« Bien sûr que j'avais raison, » observa une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

La terrienne offrit au souverain un sourire magnifique. Il secoua la tête, faussement désespéré.

« Quelle modestie ! » ricana-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de relever la réplique, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci d'avoir fait venir Yukari et Amano. »

« De rien. » souffla-t-il. « Viens avec moi. »

Discrètement, il l'entraîna à sa suite et sortit de l'immense salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les jardins royaux du palais, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et seules les lumières des lunes éclairaient l'endroit.

« Que fait-on ici ? » s'enquit Hitomi, surprise.

Van lui répondit d'un sourire mystérieux qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune femme.

« Va… » commença-t-elle.

Mais il la coupa d'un geste, toujours souriant.

« Mademoiselle Kanzaki, » dit-il doucement, « voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

La susnommée cilla puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la superbe bague que Van lui présentait. Elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se jeta dans les bras du monarque.

« Oui, oui, oui, milles fois oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse et passion sans même penser au fait qu'il venait de résoudre le problème de son mariage qui l'embêtait tant quelques mois plus tôt. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sa fiancée.

Ils se séparèrent doucement et le roi prit la main d'Hitomi pour y glisser la bague de fiançailles. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hitomi… » souffla Van à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

**Fin (du commencement)**


End file.
